Feverish Days
by Writes like Crazy
Summary: Ponyboy comes down with a fever for days. Just how will Sodapop take it and can he deal with it...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm home!" I shouted slamming the door in the process. I heard a yell in response as I flung my shoes at the closet. Then Ponyboy came running around the corner, "Sodapop!" He yelled hugging me. "Hey kid!" I murmured wrapping my arms around him. He pulled back. "How was work?" He asked as if he asked this every day. I cocked my head to the side, he usually wasn't this happy. "Fine, but a costumer really got on my nerves. Considering he was a Soc." I answered bitterly. It looked like that was the answer he wanted because he just smiled and pulled away going into the kitchen. "Did you make dinner already?" I asked walking in after him. He was drinking a glass of water, "Yeah, I put yours and Darry's in the fridge." He answered. "Thanks." I smiled at him and then went to the fridge and pulled out cold chicken and potatoes.

Ponyboy's POV

_Good he hasn't noticed,_ I thought as I padded out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror again as I put my hand to my forehead. _Still warm. _I noticed. I sighed; it had started around lunch time. Two-bit and Steve had come to pick me up, and as soon as I got into the car, I started to feel light headed and my vision started to blur. I don't know what happed after that. When I woke up Two-bit and Steve were looking down at me with frightened expressions both plastered on their faces. When Two-bit said he was going to call Darry. I panicked and begged him and Steve not to tell Darry or Soda, I told them it was just the heat. I didn't want Darry to know because he had an important day at work, mainly him and his coworker's where presenting the house they had been working on to the lady who was going to buy it. Plus I didn't want him and Soda to worry; _they had enough to worry about… _

A shower will help I decided. I turned on the shower and undressed. I stepped in and just let the shower run. I just stood under it. But I had to wash my hair so I did it anyway. After about thirty minutes I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. When I emerged from the bathroom, I saw Soda eating dinner at the table, looking bored. I smiled and then went into our room. I put on a fresh white t-shirt and fished around in a pile of clothes for my track pants. I came out of the room a few minutes later, and as I was walking down the hall, another wave of dizziness hit me. I stopped and leaned heavily against the wall. I sighed again and put my hand to my forehead, it was warmer. _Great….just great. _I tried to look normal as I walked out into the living room, of course Soda would be to busy eating to notice. I slumped onto the couch, as some random commercial came on, I leaned my head back against the couch trying to will the waves of dizziness away. I heard Soda say something but it sounded far away. Don't black out I told myself, don't black out, and in the back of my head I heard a tiny voice say; _too late._

Sodapop's POV

I was just sitting down to eat dinner when I heard the shower turn off. I was mad at our microwave, it took to long to heat up food, and when you took it out it was still cold. So I stared at the stove bored out of my mind, as I finished off my potatoes. I heard Ponyboy come into the living room and sit down, but I didn't really acknowledge it. When I finished my dinner I put the plate in the sink and walked over to the living room "Hey, Ponyboy - I stopped in the doorway. He was slumped on the couch, head leaning back, and his eyes closed. I chuckled; _he must be tired. _I fell onto the couch next to him, causing the couch to move. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something fall over to the side. I looked over. "Ponyboy!" I screamed sitting up and bringing him into my arms. I went into full out panic mode when I felt that he was limp, I quickly brought my hand to his forehead. It was burning up. "Oh god…" I yelled jumping up with Pony in my arms and ran to the bathroom. I set him gently on the floor, and then turned the sink onto full blast. I franticly looked around the bathroom for a wash cloth, when I heard the front door slam. "Hey I'm-Darry come here!"I yelled cutting him off. I heard him walk over to the bathroom as I knocked some things down in the process of looking for the washcloth. "Hey Soda- Oh my god!" He shouted when he saw Pony. "Feel his forehead!" I commanded when he kneeled down beside him. I finally found the wash cloth and threw it in the cold water in the sink. "Jesus, Soda he's burning up!" He yelled starting to take off Pony's shirt. "I know." I said kneeling down beside him and running the wet cloth down Pony's sweaty neck, trying to cool him off. "Look for more, and bring me a bucket." I commanded, noticing fear in my voice. Darry put a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay, little buddy. Don't you worry." He said trying to comfort me. I sighed and tried to calm down, when he left. "How did this happen anyway?" Darry yelled from somewhere in the house. "I don't know. When I came home from work he seemed fine." Then something dawned on me. "That little brat…" I muttered under my breath. _He hid it! From me, his own brother! _I couldn't believe it and I couldn't say I wasn't a little hurt, but my main focus right now was bringing down his temperature. "He took a shower when I was eating, and I heard him come sit down in the living room." Darry came in with the bucket I asked for and three more washcloths. "And when I came in he looked like he was asleep, so I sat on the couch next to him. I wasn't really watching him, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him fall over, and here we are now." I explained as Darry filled up the bucket, and I dipped another washcloth in. I draped it across Pony's chest, and ran the other one down his neck again. Darry knelt down next to me for the third time that night, and first put his hand on my forehead and then his other on Pony's. "He's getting worse Soda." He whispered fearfully. I looked at my brother, really acknowledging the situation, and then realized that I was afraid too. "Let's get him to bed." I said trying to stay calm. I gently slipped my hands under Ponyboy's body and slowly lifted him up. He was heavier than I expected and I almost dropped him. "Careful Soda!" Darry yelled rushing to my side. "I got him, don't worry." I murmured hoisting him up again. Darry hesitated but then went to hold the door open as I carefully maneuvered Ponyboy through. When we got to the room Ponyboy and I shared, I laid him on the bed as if he were made of glass. He moaned starting to toss and turn. "Can you bring the bucket in?" I asked Darry who was on the other side of the bed looking uncomfortable. He nodded and walked out the room. I sighed. "Oh, Ponyboy what are we going to do with you…." I whispered wiping down his forehead again. He moaned again, but this time he turned toward me. "S-soda…." He asked weakly, his eyes opening the slightest fraction. I was so overjoyed I could have wet my pants at that moment. "Yes Pony, I'm here." I whispered brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. "Darry come quick, he's awake!" I shouted.

Ponyboy's POV

All I knew was that I was unbearably warm and it was bothering me. So at that particular moment my brain decided it was time to wake up. But boy was it a shock for me to see Soda's scared, bewildered face staring down at me. I opened my mouth once but no words came out, and when I tried again it worked. "S-soda…."I asked. My voice sounded hoarse and weak. He brushed some hair out my face lovingly. He said something like 'Yes, I'm here' or something, but I was too confused to figure it out. Everything was hazy and swirling, and then he started shouting about something. I winced; it sounded amplified and was almost unbearable to listen too. I could feel myself slipping back into unconscious, I really tried to stay awake, but I was too weak, and slipped back down into the dark again.

Sodapop's POV

I heard Darry's footsteps running toward the bedroom, and I yelled encouraging him again to hurry. However when I looked back down my heart shattered. Ponyboy had fallen unconscious again. I quickly slipped my hand under his forehead again, and was discouraged to find it still hot. Darry came running around the corner, looking overjoyed. But he stopped when he saw my face. "He fell unconscious again." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I angrily wiped them away with the back of my hand. I slipped my hand into Pony's limp, unresponsive one and got some comfort knowing he still had a pulse. Darry came over to me and sat on the bed behind me. I sniffled. "It's not fair!" I murmured tightening my hold on Pony's hand. Darry put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, and I lost it. I practically threw myself on him, wrapping my arms around his torso as I sobbed into his chest. He returned the hug immediately crushing my too him so hard it was hard to breath. I clutched his shirt balling it in my fingers-"It's not fair!" I sobbed. He stroked my hair just like mom used to do-"I know little buddy, I know." He whispered. I could feel him shaking underneath me. He let me sob into him, as much as I needed to, but then pushed me gently back when the phone rang. I sniffled wiping my eyes, when all of a sudden Ponyboy shuddered tossing around again. I put the wash cloth back on his forehead, and bent down and put my hand into the bucket that Darry had brought in. I pulled out another washcloth and wiped it gently down Pony's arms and chest. He whimpered, shying away from the cold touch. I chuckled lightly and kept wiping him down. "No….Johnny don't go…."he whispered. I froze. We rarely ever talked about Johnny and Dally, just because it upset him that much, and he was still recovering. Pony moaned again and started to shake. I snapped back into reality and tucked the sheet closer around his shaking form. I frown, very worried for my little brother. He was still shaking when I heard Darry hang up the phone and walk over to the room. "Who was it?" I asked not looking up from Pony when he came into the room. "Just some damn salesman- he sighed- don't they know that I don't want girly shampoo?" He huffed looking frustrated. That made me smile, as I tried to picture Darry using girly shampoo. "How is he?" he asked sitting on the other side of Ponyboy, and brought his hand up to Pony's forehead. "Not good." I answered wringing out another washcloth from the bucket. Darry frowned, and then he got up and walked over to the window. I was about to ask what he was doing; when he threw the window open. Now mind you, it doesn't get very cold in Tulsa, but tonight was an exception; it was freezing! "Too bring his fever down." He answered when he saw my glare. I sighed and handed a washcloth to him so he could get Pony's stomach. We sat like that for god knows how long, wiping him down and whenever we could trying to wake him up. But he wouldn't stir, only toss around and ask for Darry and me.

Around 10:00 Darry started to dose off, and I let him, so I could be alone with my thoughts. I stared down at Ponyboy's face; the moonlight cast a gleam over him, making him look almost transparent. I ran my eyes over the sweat coating him. It almost made me want to cry again, seeing my little brother so sick. Suddenly I heard a bang outside, and I froze my head snapping up to look at the half closed door of our room. Darry awoke with a start, looking over at me once and then getting up from his spot next to Pony. I nodded at him as he grabbed my old baseball bat and started toward the door. I gripped Pony's hand tightly and he moaned. I leaned down and whispered quietly to him to keep him silent. Darry slowly pulled open the door and very cautiously poked his head out, and then I heard it. Loud and cheerful. "HELLLO CURTTISS BROTHERS!" and I groaned hanging my head. I knew who it was…..

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 5/5/12

_Hey guys this is Writes Like Crazy! I just wanted to thank my wonderful reviewers, you people made me feel so great when I looked at my emails this morning and I saw that so many people liked my story. I admit I was a little apprehensive about posting this story, just because I'm not as familiar with these characters and I didn't know if they were in character or not. But who cares now! So without further ado; THE SECOND CHAPTER!_

_Oh, and one more thing…Sodapop4ever! _

Keith Matthews or informally known as Two-bit was always at our house. Whether he was eating or watching Mickey Mouse he was always there, and frankly it was getting on my nerves. I heard the screen door slam shut, and then Two-bit's loud laugh. "Hey, Superman what are you doing with that bat?" He chuckled. Darry groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Two-bit, why of all god damn places do you have to come here?" Darry asked tiredly. I turned back to Pony as he whimpered, and slid the washcloth down his sweat slicked neck. I heard Two-bit laugh and then footsteps as he walked over to our room. "Gosh Darry, if I knew you didn't want me around I would have left- He stopped. I looked up and he froze when he caught sight of Ponyboy through the cracked door. Two-bit turned pale. "What's the matter Two-bit?" I asked concerned when he started to shake. Then suddenly he burst into tears. "Two-bit!" Darry yelled dropping the bat and running over to him. He grabbed Two-bit by the shoulders and shook him hard, making him look up. "What is it Two-bit?" I asked worriedly, standing up beside Ponyboy. He sniffled looking up at Darry, tears streaming down his face. "I-I I'm so sorry Darry, he, the kid h-he told me not to tell you, he s-said it was just the sun. I'm so sorry Darry!" Two-bit wailed. I watched in stunned silence as ten different emotions played on Darry's face as he absorbed this information. Then suddenly he stood up taking Two-bit with him and held him up by the collar of his shirt, his eyes burning with rage. "What did I tell you, about stuff like this huh? If he ever doesn't look good or tries to hide it come straight to me- he sighed in frustration running a hand through his hair- just don't do it again." He said deflated putting Two-bit back on the ground. Two-bit stared open mouthed at him in shock. Beside me Ponyboy suddenly grabbed my hand. I instantly looked at him, and sat down beside him. I brushed some hair away from his face. "Pony?" I whispered hopefully. He whimpered. "Mom?" he whispered so faint that I had to lean down to hear him. I chocked back a sob, and looked up to Darry who was staring at me. "He wants mom…." I said. Darry looked worried. "Let's just see if he's any better in the morning." He decided. I nodded looking down at Pony again. From somewhere in the living room someone shouted. Darry and I both jumped and then he ran out of the room, me following suit. When we rounded the corner, we found Two-bit laughing and jumping up and down. Clearly he was back to his old self. "What the hell are you doing?" Darry chuckled. Two-bit pointed at the TV, looking like a child on Christmas morning. "Look, look! They came out with a new episode of Mickey Mouse. Look!" He shouted excitedly and started jumping again. I burst out laughing. That was the first time I had laughed that night. I clutched my stomach as I tried wiping my eyes. In the background I could hear Darry howling with laughter. I eventually stood up, chuckling. _It looks like Two-bit did his job well…he cheered us up._ I thought. He was still jumping. I chuckled again as Darry slung an arm around my shoulder. He smiled down at me. "Get some sleep little buddy." He said messing up my hair. I chuckled and ducked out of his hold. As I headed back toward the room, I looked over my shoulder- "Keep it down Two-bit; with that racket you'll wake the whole neighbor!" I chuckled. He glared at me. "Too hell with this neighborhood, they don't care!" He yelled good naturedly. I laughed and continued down the hallway. When I got to our room, I shut the door behind me, and then looked at Ponyboy. I silently headed over to my side of the bed, when he moaned again tossing over onto his side. I sat down beside him and gently brought the cool wash cloth that was laid across his chest up to his forehead. He shivered. I stood up and pulled my work shirt over my head and threw it into the closet. I dug out a white T-shirt from a pile of clothes and put it on. Before I sat down, I got out a thick blanket for Ponyboy and laid it across him. I then sat down and pulled the covers over us. Ponyboy whimpered, and started to shiver. I laid down next to him, and gently pulled him to me, slinging my arm across him protectively. I could still fever radiating off of him, and I knew I probably wouldn't get much sleep tonight. I sighed and buried my face into his shoulder, trying to warm him up. There were still a lot of things we had to do before he got better, but the last thought in my head before I fell asleep was; _Things will get better, they always do._

_I'm still having trouble with the spacing but I'm working on it, so just bear with me. Also I know Two-bit was a little OCC at the end but this chapter needed some of his humor, and I hope I got his character right. This chapter was all Sodapop, but the next one will have Ponyboy's POV in it. I didn't like this chapter as much as the first, but I will let all you reviewers out there decide that for yourself. Chapter 3 will be up soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, this is Writes Like Crazy. Okay I'm really sorry I haven't updated yet, it's just the end of the school year and final exams. It was just too hectic. But now I'm back on track, so here is chapter 3…._

Chapter 3

Ponyboy's POV

I was unbearably warm, and I couldn't take it.

I heard voices talking all around me whenever I was semi-conscious. Sometimes the voices would be angry, sometimes they were sad. I couldn't really piece together who the voices belonged to but I could tell that whoever the voices belonged to, were worried.

I don't know what time it was when it happened but suddenly I had an unbearable urge to empty my stomach. I gasped and shot up out of someone's hold. I quickly threw blankets off me and stumbled out of bed. "Ponyboy?" I heard someone ask groggily behind me. I didn't have time to answer, as I threw open the door.

I winced as it smacked against the wall. I ran out into the hallway and stumbled as I pushed open the bathroom door. I clutched my stomach and barely made it to the toilet. I kept coughing and coughing, until finally something came out. I opened my eyes and saw that tiny flecks of blood were in the toilet. I coughed again and there was more blood now. I closed my eyes again and groaned in pain. _This cannot be happening _I thought, and then I felt a warm hand on my back.

Sodapop's POV

I had just fallen back asleep, when suddenly Ponyboy gasped and jerked out of my hold. I jumped, startled. He stumbled out of bed, and was groping at the door handle when I found my voice again. "Ponyboy?" I asked groggily. He didn't even turn to answer me when he threw open the door. It smacked loudly against the wall. He then proceeded to run down the hall, as I stared bewilderedly after him. I heard the bathroom door open and then retching.

"Ponyboy!" I shouted as I threw the blankets off myself. I slammed into the hallway wall as I ran out of our room, and then turned to go to Darry's room. I opened his door and stared wildly around the dark room. "Darry!" I shouted. "What? What is it?" He asked quickly, appearing from under the sheets. I gulped. "It's Ponyboy." I whispered shakily. "What!" Darry shouted in disbelief. He got up from his bed and quickly strode across the room toward me, fear evident in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when I heard Ponyboy vomit again. He started to cough, and then I head a groan. I turned back to Darry and then bolted out the of the room, with him hot on my heels.

I got to the bathroom first, and the sight I saw made me want to scream. Ponyboy was leaning into the toilet with his eyes closed. He still had a feverish glow to him as I walked over to him. Darry stood in the doorway, too shocked to move. Sure he had seen our brother throw up, but not like this. I knelt down beside Pony, and put a hand on his back. He jumped and slowly looked up at me. Sweat slid down his face as another cough racked his body. "S-soda?" He whispered hoarsely. "Yeah, I'm here baby." I said, smiling gently down at him.

I was about to ask him what had happened, when I saw something in the toilet. I peered over Ponyboy's head and saw blood. I stood up quickly. "Pepsi-cola, you alright?" Darry asked suddenly coming back to his senses. I suddenly scooped up Ponyboy in my arms, and carried his shaking form over to Darry. Pony groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Go look in the toilet!" I commanded as I carried Pony out of the bathroom. Darry did as he was told and went over to the toilet. I turned in the doorway as Darry leaned over the toilet; he looked grim when he turned back to me. "Get in the car." He ordered his voice tight with fear. I nodded and turned back out into the hallway, but first I went to Pony's room. As I walked into the room I hoisted Pony's unconscious form over my shoulder as I stooped down too pick up a thick black from the bed. "Mom? No mom don't leave me!" He yelled as I gently laid him on the bed.

I stared sadly down at him as he mumbled something again. "Don't worry Pony, were going to get you better." I whispered as I wrapped him up in the blanket. As I finished wrapping the blanket around Pony, Darry appeared in the door way. "Ready to go?" He asked anxiously. I nodded and was about to pick up Pony again when Darry stepped forward. "I'll carry him." He said cradling Ponyboy. I couldn't say I wasn't a little upset by this but I sighed and quietly followed Darry out of the room.

As we rounded the corner to the living room Darry stopped. Of course, I didn't notice this until I had ran straight into the living-brick-wall. I gave a sigh of frustration."Why'd we stop? We need to get to the hospital, Dare. He's really sick.".

"Shh! We have to be quiet, look who's on the couch!" I peeked around him.

Sure enough, there was Steve, lying on the couch. I forgot he spent the night. I didn't see how we were going to get out of the house with Steve here. He's a really light sleeper with his Dad an' all. Darry seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We'll just have to do the best we can, 'kay little buddy?" I nodded, and we carefully made our way to the front door.

We tried our best to avoid all the furniture so we didn't trip and make a loud crash, and watched for any toy or skateboard etc. that would make noise.

We were almost to the door when I made the mistake of stepping on one of the creaky floor boards. Steve's eyes snapped open.

"What're you guys doing? Who's in the blankets?" He asked groggily. Darry turned and glared at me.

I scratched the back of my head.

"We were... going to the hospital." I sighed. I had meant to lie, but when Steve looked at you like that, it was damn near impossible to. Steve looked at us, confused. "Why? You guys okay?" He sounded concerned.

"It's Ponyboy," I said, "he's really sick, and he needs to go to the hospital. We tried not to wake ya." He looked at Pony, finally seeing the reddish-brown hair that poked through the blanket.

"You guys want me to come?" I shook my head.

"It's fine. We got it covered, man." He looked at me, then came to a decision.

"Well, I'm coming anyway." He said and hopped up, still in his jeans and shirt from yesterday. "Steve, you really don't-" Darry cut me off.

"Alright, but hurry up and get in the truck. I think he's getting worse." He said, looking down at Ponyboy.

Steve nodded and opened the door for me and Darry. Darry got the driver's seat, Steve hopped in the passenger seat, and I went in the back with Pony. I moved his sweaty bangs from his eyes.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll be there soon."

_I thought this was a great ending point and thank you Cirruz The Night Elf for the wonderful idea :) Plus now that it's summer time I have all the time in the world to write! Please Review. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION!

OKAY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'M SORRY! I'M HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK. SO HERE'S THE THING IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA'S ON WHERE THEY WANT THIS STORY TO GO PLEEEAAASEEE LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME.

I HAVE A GENERAL IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADING BUT I NEED IDEA'S ON SOME OF IT. SO PLEASE IF ANYONE OUT THERE STILL CARES ABOUT THIS STORY LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS OR IDEA'S IN A REVIEW!

THANK YOU AND HAPPY THINKING!

I WILL BE THINKING DESPERATLY FOR SOME THINKS BUT I NEED SOME IDEA'S

AND JUST FOR THE RECORD THIS STORY IS **NOT** THAT OLD.


End file.
